


Her life

by AlienKid_09 (Tia89)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Angst, Charcaters with magic, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Winged characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia89/pseuds/AlienKid_09
Summary: Tove is a twenty-three-year-old girl with ten times more problems following her everywhere she goes.Shortly after her fifth birthday, when her parents discover that there is magic, the life of the little child is radically changed.At age thirteen, Tove had almost given up her life when she met her first real friends.Unfortunately, three years later, her life becomes even more messed up.Will Tove resurface from the hell she fell in? Or she will get even deeper in that hell?





	Her life

Today is cleaning day and exactly because of that, the whole house was turned upside down. In the living room, the sofa was raised and every box and junk that were in it now were on the floor; rags and papers were making a second carpet and a girl was sitting in the middle of the room. She looked young for her age of twenty-six…probably because of the clothes she was wearing – denim overalls with stains from paint and black T-shirt. Her lovely blue wings with black on the edges were slightly stretched to keep her balanced while she was leaning nearly ninety degrees over a box, full of old photos and clothes. Something in the box caught her attention – old photo album filled with pictures. Her eyes sparkled when she saw who was on the pictures and she ran in the next room.

-Pan! Pan, look what I’ve found! - The girl yelled on her way to the bedroom, sweeping everything behind her with her wings.

-GYAH! - There was a startled cry, followed by the sound of a body hitting a soft surface.

-Pan-Pan? - The girl slowed when she neared the bedroom and looked around when she got in. There were pales of clothes and shoes on the ground and on the bed, the curtains were pulled away to be easier for the light to get in the room and the gentle June breeze was dancing with the flowers on the wide-open windows, sharing the flowers’ sweet, sweet scent.

The girl jumped a little and made a shrill sound when suddenly someone appeared beneath the pale of clothes that was on the bed.

-Pan? What were you doing under these clothes?

-I was looking for Narnia when you called me… - The other person answered.

-Oh, Pandora… - The girl giggled and reached for something on Pandora’s head. - You would look funny with my underwear on your head.

Pandora looked at the cloth that her girlfriend was holding and quickly turned her shocked and blushing face away.

-Lilith! - Screeched Pandora with a small smile on her face. - Don’t wave them that way! Someone might see them! What if Mal entered the room?!

Lilith laughed, her ringing voice filling the house.

-We are all alone at home Pan-Pan. No one will see them. - Lilith touched her girlfriend’s sharp chin and like with magic, Pandora turned to face her. Big mistake…now Pandora can’t take her reddish-brown eyes from Lilith’s sea blue eyes. - Or you want to see them? - Lilith added with husky voice.

It was hard to notice when the girls’ faces started moving towards one another until Lilith’s warm and soft lips touched Pandora’s gentle but always cold lips. It always was so nice when they shared a kiss, the whole world disappeared and the only sound was their hearts beating in synchrony. Lilith’s lips were always sweet and they always left Pandora’s a sweet after taste every time they met her own.

However, at some point those gorgeous lips left Pandora’s mouth and started traveling up and down her neck. Pandora let out a short moan and instinctively locked her fingers in Lilith’s wings base, making Lilith pull away from Pandora’s neck. She tried to breath in the air that just left her lungs and that resulted in her arcing her back towards Pandora.

-P-pandora?! - Lilith cried with small smile on her lips, the surprise still in her voice and on her face. - You know I’m sensitive there!

Pandora giggled and put her hands on Lilith’s waist and hugged her with her right wing.

-I know where else you are sensitive, but I just can’t resist you and the sweet sounds you make when I touch you between your wings.

-Oh, really? - Lilith smiled like a devil, who just found it’s new pray and this wasn’t unnoticed by Pandora.

-Lu? Lu, no. Don’t. Don’t do ahahahat!…

Lilith’s small fingers found Pandora’s stomach and started their work. Pandora’s wings were stretched on the bed – stiff and motionless while the girl was trying to escape Lilith’s deadly grip.

-Liheheheth! Ahahahaha stophahahahaha! - Pandora couldn’t stop laughing and she had to do something if she wanted to stop her girlfriend. Then it hit her. Quickly she teleported Lilith on the bed and herself on top of the blue haired girl. The giggles and laughs stopped when Lilith noticed the change in roles and how Pandora was leaning over her. Slightly stretched wings and hungry look wandering over her body was enough for Lilith to know where things are going. Pandora’s hands began to crawl over Lilith’s body and Lilith could still feel Pandora’s cold fingers through her jumpsuit.

-Pandora? - Lilith reached for Pandora’s face but her hands were pinned over her head and a tight grip was preventing her from retrieving them.  

Pandora kissed her neck roughly, biting down with vampire-like sharp teeth and sucking on the sensitive skin, Lilith bites her lip and tosses her head back in response. Her whole body was tingling and there was flush working itself up from her fingers to the tips of her ears.

-You’re so small - Pandora put her hand around Lilith’s waist, laughing slightly as she pressed another kiss up to her jawline, - and noisy.

That wasn’t Pandora…or the Pandora from earlier. Her voice wasn’t ringing and pleasant anymore but rather ruder, deeper and hungrier. Lilith tried to get out but the hand holding hers’ tightened and she hissed in pain when sharp claws digged in her wrists.

-Don’t worry, - Pandora pulled back to see her masterpiece. It was then when Lilith saw that Pandora’s eyes were bloody red and dragon like and there was a lot of hunger and desire in them. That definitely wasn’t  ** _her_**  Pandora! Lilith has to do something… _NOW_! - I’ve got you.

-P-pandora. - Pandora ignored her because she was now concentrating on her other hand, which was slowly moving lower and lower.

The blue-haired girl’s heart was pounding with the speed of light probably from the fear that her black-haired girlfriend would do something that she doesn’t know is doing or probably because she herself wanted it.

-Thunder… - it was like a safe word for the girls, - stop…

Pandora froze. The sun was shining over her muscular body that was trying to hide under the white top and red shorts. The gentle breeze was dancing with the feathers of their wings while the two girls were looking at each other’s eyes. Pandora slowly regained the reddish-brown color of her eyes and their shape returned to normal as well as her fangs returned to normal too.

-Lilith? - Pandora blinked several times and looked around before she realized what she was doing. - Oh Demons, Lilith!

She jumped from her girlfriend and started checking her from up to down for wounds and bruises. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably while hot tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

-I’m sorry Lu! I don’t know what got me. I only remember that I teleported you under me. Forgive…

-Hey, hey! - Lilith rose from the bed and tried to wrap Pandora’s face with her hands but Pandora shrieked and curled on the other end of the bed. - Pandora? Pandora look at me!  

Pandora turned her gaze towards her girlfriend and tried to look at her through the barriers of tears spilling over her face and her hands that were covering her face to prevent her from seeing all these demons that were surrounding her and Lilith. Lilith carefully not to scare the trembling girl wiped her tears and kissed her forehead before proceeding:

-You didn’t do anything wrong. Relax. Just breath. Breath. Breath. C’mon breath with me.

Pandora looked Lilith in her sea-blue eyes and saw the fear and worry.  _“What have you done?”_  There was a voice in Pandora’s head.  _“What do you think you did?”_  Continued the voice.  _“You **scared**  her. That’s what you did.”_ Said another voice.  _“Look at her. Look at the fear in her eyes; the way her eyes don’t stop on one place; look at her wings – ready to fly her away even if she can’t really fly.” “You are a monster. A monster that only knows how to destroy things. Accept it Alex. **Monster**.”_  The last voice sounded exactly like her father. Pandora jumped slightly when she felt hands wrapping around her but relaxed when she saw Lilith looking towards her from above.  

- _They_  are lying Pan. - The girl whispered when she felt strong arms to wrap around her and Pandora nestling in her lap. - You didn’t do anything wrong.

Both were sitting in that position and none of them dared to break the calm silence that was embracing them while one of them was listening the steady heartbeat of the other and the second one was playing with the hair of her girlfriend. Pandora’s black hair is the softest thing that ever got between Lilith’s fingers. Her hair smelled like roses and the red lock going from her bangs down the length of her hair looked like a river from red wine flowing through tall and dark mountains. What did Pandora use for that soft and beautiful hair? It can’t be from the shampoo that they both use… the wind? Is the morning wind that goes through Pandora’s hair responsible for that effect somehow? No…that can’t be the thing either. Pandora is not flying every morning like before because of her wing. 

At the moment the girl in question was trying to calm herself by listening to her girlfriend’s heart beat with closed eyes. She was always doing it when she felt scared or she had breakdowns like now. Lilith’s heart always sounded calm – whatever they do, whatever they talk about, her heart always reminded Pandora of a small rabbit’s hops: hop-hop, hop- _bump, bump-bump_ …

Things like the calm heart beat next to her ears were allowing her to relax and the fingers in her hair reminded her of the wind which was playing with her hair in the same way when she still was able to fly. Ah, how much she missed these moments which she lost just like they were nothing half an ago.

Pandora was curled in Lilith with wings tightly pressed to her body while Lilith’s were embracing her.

Lilith soon found that Pandora is calmer than before because she could feel fingers playing with her feathers which is common for Pandora to do when she is calmer and is not scared anymore.

-Pandora? - When she was called Pandora jumped like she was electrocuted,  that made Lilith wait a little before continuing with more gentle voice. - How are you dear?

A few minutes passed before Lilith felt movement and she loosened the cocoon she has made around her girlfriend. Hands were hugging her body again and a little bit later Pandora hid her face in her neck. More minutes passed before the quiet and timid voice of pandora was heard.

- _’She’_  was here again…

- _’She’_? - Pandora just nodded in response before her embrace tightened around Lilith’s body.

- _’She’_  tied me on a table that was on the place of the wardrobe and made me watch everything that just happened. Then everything became black… I couldn’t see anything. Then she appeared and started reminding me for the things I did… e-everything I did… every person I hurt… I… I’m a  _monster_.

-Pandora. - Lilith pushed her a little by the shoulders so she can look her in the eyes ready to burst in tears any moment now. - You are  **not**  a monster. You aren’t and never will be. Everything you did it wasn’t you. It was  _‘She’_.

-Then why do I have so many scars? - Pandora completely pulled away carefully removing her top, showing her back to Lilith which was covered in scars left after everything she went through in her twenty-three years old life. Her wings were raised, despite the fact she was in great pain and the falling feathers whenever she moved them. - With what did I deserve them if I’m not a monster? Why didn’t my father accept me for who I am? Why were the queen’s men after me trying to kill me? Why? With what did I deserve them if I’m not a monster?

Lilith knew every single scar: these covering her back, these hugging her legs and arms and especially the two scars that nearly took Pandora’s sight from the left side – every single  _one_. Lilith was the one sitting next to Pandora every sleepless night only to be sure Pandora’s terrible father won’t show and do something; Lilith was the one changing her bloody bandages every morning and night already ten years. Lilith was in pain only looking at the scars, reminding her some nightmarish memories too and she could still hear Pandora’s cries for help after every hit her body received. Lilith sighed tiredly. Yes, she was  _tired_  – tired to watch her beloved suffer for no good reason, tired to fight for the both, every night when Pandora had nightmares which didn’t allow her to fall asleep or visions which didn’t leave her alone for a second and Lilith still had work on the next day but barely had energy to speak. But she didn’t give up fighting because she knew that the people who survived the hardest and still had hope for a better life are the most wonderful people and Pandora came out of the impossible  _alive_.

Lilith reached for Pandora’s hand and pulled her back on the bed.

-They, don’t show what a monster you are Pan. They show you what you’ve gone through and how strong you have become. These scars are your strength, courage and desire to live. They aren’t something to be ashamed of but something to be proud of.

-Really?

-I wouldn’t have lied to you for anything in the world, Pan.

Lilith smiled at her and the next moment she found herself on the bed again but this time Pandora was beside her with her arms around Lilith’s little body.

-I love you, Lu.

-I love you too, my dear.  

Pandora squeezed Lilith harder and didn’t dare let her go. With what did she deserve such wonderful girlfriend?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are going to be slow because I have to translate it from my native language.  
> Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
